


Torn

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ellie and Christy have been best friends forever. It's Christmas and Ellie has gone to a Twenty Øne Pilot concert. What happens when she's called up on stage with Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun?





	1. Chapter 1

Ellie read the text multiple times, the crowd around her screaming. No matter how much Christy nudged her to stop, she didn't look up. Caleb had broken it off with her, after three years together, he had broken up with her because she went to the Twenty One Pilots concert instead of spending Christmas with him. She felt her heart break. The music suddenly stopped, she could hear Tyler Joseph talking but she wasn't really listening. Suddenly the crowd around her got more excited, shoving one another and yelling. She looked up to the stage to see Tyler Joseph staring directly at her. His voice was cautious, "Josh, why don't we get someone to come up here and sing with us?"

Josh grinned, searching the crowd for someone to choose. Tyler looked at a group of women near the stage, "The prettiest girl here.." Every woman in the crowd started screaming and trying to get his attention. She scoffed, looking at her phone again. It took a minute or two before she heard Tyler say, "How about.. you?" She didn't look up, not caring who he picked.

Suddenly Christy was nudging her again, "He's talking to you, go!" She looked up, everyone's eyes were on her. She blushed deeply, going through the crowd and to the stage with extreme difficulty.

Tyler reached down, pulling her up and onto the stage. The crowd was silent, everyone absolutely hating her in their minds. Tyler gave her a small grin, "You don't even look that excited, do you really hate us that much?"

She laughed a little, "No, i'm just not insane like all these other people.."

He rocked back on his feet, "So.. are you a bigger Josh Dun or a Tyler Joseph fan?"

"Tyler Joseph all the way." She blushed when she realized she had answered that too quickly. She gave Josh a pointed look, "No offense or anything."

Tyler gave a small laugh, surprising everyone, "What did you want for Christmas? Maybe it's something we can help with."

She rubbed her arm, "Don't worry about what I wanted, I need your help giving my best friend what she wished for.."

His eyes scanned the crowd, "And what'd she wish for?"

She looked right at Christy, "To meet Josh Dun."

Tyler's eyes stopped on her best friend for a second, "What song do you want to sing with me?"

She had major stage fright, "Probably Tear In My Heart.."

Someone threw him another microphone, he caught it easily, "You scared?"

She took it from him, "Who isn't?"

This got her a small grin from him just as Josh begun to play. They began to sing, perfectly in sync, her voice came out strong. He gave her a look of surprise and amusement. Halfway through, Tyler stopped singing, giving her the spotlight. Her voice didn't falter, although her heart beat faster. She finished it off perfectly, confused on why her voice sounded better than it usually did. The crowd was going absolutely insane, both Josh and Tyler staring at her.

She really didn't think she was _that_ good. Tyler held the microphone back to his mouth, laughing a little, "Wow."

She blushed, "I.. didn't mean to.."

He grinned, "How did you.. okay, i've _got_ to have you at more of my shows."

She hesitated, "What? I'm really not that good.. and i've gotta stay with Christy.."

Tyler looked out at the crowd, still facing her a little, "She can come too.."

She was still confused, "I _really_ don't thing I was that good. I don't have too-"

He cut her off, "I insist."

She frowned but knew she wasn't going to win.

He smirked a little, "Just.. wait backstage for us? With your friend?"

The crowd was completely silent, everyone watching the exchange.

She sighed, nodding.

Suddenly she heard Josh say, "Where's your friend?"

She looked to see Christy making her way through the crowd. Josh walked up, pulling her best friend onto the stage just like Tyler had done for her.

Christy threw her arms around Ellie's neck and hugged her. Suddenly someone in the crowd yelled, "Can Tyler hug one of them and Josh hug the other?" The crowd all reacted, either cheering for it or against it.

Josh hugged Christy, sneaking a small kiss on her cheek that made her blush. Ellie and Tyler looked at each other in challenge. They moved as one, her arms going around his neck and his hands going to her waist. It was more like a hug that lovers would give to each other, she didn't miss the fact that everyone's breaths hitched in their throats. They separated, the hug lasting no more than a few seconds, neither looking at the other.

He suddenly said, "Oh.. I'm sorry." He was looking at his hands.

It took her a second to register what he was talking about. Then she realized he had left black hand prints on either side of her waist, the paint on his hands having come off, "Oh, no, it's fine.." Both of them were practically scarlet.

Christy rolled her eyes, grabbing Ellie's hand and dragging her backstage. Her friend looked at her, "What was _that?_ _"_

She begun to brush the hand prints off her shirt a little, "What? Nothing happened."

They could hear Tyler begin another song. Her friend put her hands on her hip, "Fine.. whatever you say." Her scowl was replaced by a big smile, "I can't believe we are actually going on tour with Twenty One Pilots!"

Ellie frowned, "We don't know that.."

Christy rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that after that hug, Tyler won't be letting you go so easily."

Ellie scowled.

She continued, "What were you so distracted with?"

Just the thought of it irritated Ellie, "Caleb broke it off with me."

Christy could sense that this wasn't the best subject so changed it, "Do you think Josh will let me play drums with him?"

Ellie gave her a small smile. Christy could easily play drums, she was a natural. Ellie could only sing, she wasn't big on instruments.

They sat on a couch in the room that they were in. They could hear the concert still going on. After about an hour of listening, they heard Tyler end the concert.

All at once, there was tons of people in the room, all questioning her. Tyler came in, telling all the fans to calm down. She scanned the room for Christy and spotted her talking to the fans, the people going even crazier over the gossip.

She looked back to Tyler, he seemed busy talking to the fans as well. She jumped when someone whispered into her ear, "Come on, he's busy." Josh grabbed her hand, leading the way out of the room. They made several turns, ending up at a door that had Josh and Tyler's name on it. As he walked inside, he mumbled something about never liking his name on doors. She giggled, looking around the dressing room. It was simple, with a couch and a mirror. She looked at a rack of clothes curiously.

He gestured towards it, "You can change into one of those shirts if you want.."

She gave him a smug look, picking out a shirt that was a replica of the one he wore in the Stressed Out video. She held it up to her chest, showing him what it'd look like on her. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

She gestured for him to turn around so that she could change. He sighed, obeying. She took off her other shirt and slipped on Josh's. It was too big but she was satisfied. She grinned at herself in the mirror and at how ridiculous she looked. She had totally forgotten about Josh, "You can turn around now."

He looked her up and down, "You look good in black."

She rolled her eyes, "Not really.."

He looked past her and at the wall, "Isn't it kinda weird for you? Just coming and instantly feeling like you've known us since forever?"

She teased him, "Is this your emo side?"

He scoffed, looking at her now, "No.."

She thought for a moment before saying, "Can you sing?"

He gave her a crooked smile, "No.. Why?"

She sighed, "Because if i've known you forever, I need to know this."

He grabbed her hand, twisting her around, "Can you dance?"

She looked at him in amusement, "Not really.."

They got into position. One of her hands taking his and the other resting on his neck. His free hand went to her waist. The swayed slowly. After a while he just said, "Do you know how to do anything else?"

She gave him a small grin, "No."

He rested his forehead against hers, "That's boring.."

The door suddenly opened. They jumped away from each other, Josh turning to see who it was. Tyler and Christy stood frozen in the doorway. Her best friend blushed, "We didn't mean to interrupt.."

Ellie's eyes were on Tyler, "No, we weren't doing anything.. I just asked him if he could dance and.. yeah." Her excuse was only halfhearted.

Christy was still blushing, walking in and sitting on the couch.

Tyler looked Ellie up and down before sitting on the couch too.

Her best friend looked amazed, "Is that.. Josh's shirt from the Stressed Out video?"

This made Josh blush even more. Tyler wouldn't look at her now.

She was frustrated with herself for being caught standing so close to Josh.

Tyler's voice was controlled, "I'm tired. What are we doing with sleeping quarters?"

Christy immediately said, "I can sleep in Josh's room."

Ellie frowned, "Why can't Tyler and Josh just share a room?"

Josh sighed, "I really don't think Tyler's going to let anyone in his room."

Tyler sighed, "You do know i'm sitting right here? I'll take frisky."

Everyone else looked at him in confusion.

Josh looked at her, "We really need to introduce ourselves.."

Tyler stood up, holding his hand out to Ellie, "I'm Tyler Joseph."

She laughed, taking his hand and shaking it, "I'm Ellie Jean."

Christy eyed their hands, "I'm Christy Roberts..."

Tyler and Ellie immediately let go of one another's hands, looking away. Tyler was smiling a little when Ellie glanced at him, "Fine. I'll take Ellie then considering the crazy one- I mean Christy volunteered to sleep with Josh."

Christy blushed, "Not to sleep WITH him, just to sleep in his room."

Tyler took Ellie's hand, leading her to the door, "Sure. Whatever you say.."

They didn't hear Christy's reply, Ellie firmly closing the door behind them. They walked in silence, still holding hands. She was utterly confused with Tyler, one second he was being nice and the other he was ignoring her.

They stopped in front of a door, Tyler opening it and leading he way inside. His room was messy but she really didn't care, immediately going to the bed and sitting on it.

He sighed, "I guess I'll take the floor?"

She closed her eyes, "I really don't care."

"Good." He laid down next to her, "I really don't want to sleep on the floor."

She took her phone out of her back pocket and set it on the table next to his bed. She twisted around, laying down as well.

She heard her phone go off but didn't make an effort to move. It was late, she just wanted to sleep. Tyler reached across her, picking up her phone.

He answered the call, "Hello?"

Her parent's voices could be heard, "Who is this? Where's Ellie?"

She was immediately up, seeing Tyler with the phone held out. She realized her parents had video-called her and could see Tyler.

He frowned, "Who's Ellie?"

She reached for the phone, he immediately moved it away, "Gimme it!"

He smiled, "Oh, that Ellie! Are you her parents? It's very nice to meet you."

She could see her parents on the screen. They looked confused, "Who's this?"

Before Ellie could answer, Tyler said, "Well.. I guess you could say we're sleeping together."

Her father's voice was sharp, "WHAT?"

Ellie felt heat come to her cheeks, "No! He means that we are sharing a room due to sleeping arrangements."

He grinned slightly, "Sure."

She hesitated, "This is Tyler Joseph.. from the band Twenty Øne Pilots."

Her parents looked as confused as ever, "And why are you with him?"

Tyler fully grinned now, "She's coming on tour with us."

She reached forward, smacking the phone from his hand. There was a battle over who got the phone first. It ended up that neither won. Tyler gave up on trying to get the phone, working on stopping her instead.

He ended up pinning her to the bed, his knees on either side of her waist and his hands pinning hers down. Her parents could see them clearly.

His face was close, "Are you sure we're not sleeping together?"

He began to kiss her jaw and down her neck, giving her an occasional love bite. She couldn't help the fact that she enjoyed it.

She heard her mom's hesitant voice, "We'll leave you two in peace.."

As soon as the call ended, Tyler pushed away from her. She remembered the fact that he had kissed her in front of her parents and grew irritated with him again.

He sensed this, laughing as he escaped into the hall. She didn't bother chasing him, locking the door so he couldn't return.

She turned away, pulling the covers over her as she laid on her side. She was half asleep when she heard Tyler trying to get back into the room.

He spoke through the door, "If you don't let me in, I'll pick the lock."

She sighed, "I don't open doors for jerks."

She heard him begin to pick the lock, "Fine, if I have no choice.."

It clicked open, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She kept her back to him, deciding he wasn't worth her time.

He got into bed next to her. His voice was full of amusement, "I'm positive we are going to be best friends."

She closed her eyes again, "Not if you keep acting like this."

He sighed, "Whatever. Goodnight."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to Tyler screaming through his teeth. She opened her eyes, it was still dark. She sat up quickly, turning and looking at him. She realized he was having a nightmare. She shook him, "Tyler, it's only a nightmare."

He opened his eyes, grabbing her hand that was touching his shoulder. His grip was strong as he looked at her, she could see the terror in his eyes. He let go, "It's fine.. happens all the time."

She looked at him in confusion, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, turning onto his side and facing away from her.

She refused to let him push her away so easily, touching his arm gently, "Tyler.."

His voice was controlled, "I'm fine."

She was still worried, "No.. you're not."

"I don't need your pity." His voice cracked at the end.

She looked at him in disbelief, "I don't pity you.. you do know there are people who actually care about you.. right?"

He scoffed, "I can deal with my demons myself."

She laid back down, "You are so stubborn.." She stayed awake until he fell asleep. She sat up, deciding she'd rather be awake if it happened again. She picked up her phone, multiple texts from her parents. She really didn't want to deal with it, putting her phone back on the table. She settled with watching the rise and fall of Tyler's chest instead.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes shot open, she had fallen asleep. She had her arm protectively around Tyler, he was still fast asleep. Their faces were close. She cautiously moved her arm away, scooting farther away from him. She stretched before getting out of bed. She tamed her hair as good as she could and then left without a sound.

She headed back to the changing room, greeted with coffee, Josh, and Christy. She went to the mirror immediately, tying her hair into a messy bun. Tyler had made marks on her neck that immediately got Josh and Christy's attention.

Josh looked at her wrist that had marks on it too from Tyler's grip, "What happened to you?"

She blushed, "Tyler.. He kissed.."

She didn't finish, Tyler walking in and taking a cup of coffee. He got a questioning look from Josh, "Oh that? It's a long story. Her parents.."

Josh raised his eyebrows, "In front of her PARENTS? Tyler, what were you thinking?" He walked forward and brushed his fingertips over the marks.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Please, she liked it."

She looked at him in disgust, "Oh? So I like it when someone pins me to the bed and kisses my neck without even considering how I feel about it?"

He smiled, "Your jaw too, not just your neck."

She sighed, "I regret helping you last night."

He took a sip of coffee, "I didn't ask for help did I?"

Josh and Christy were watching the conversation in pure confusion.

Ellie shrugged, dismissing the conversation.

Josh got the hint that they were done talking, "We get a free day today. What do you want to do?"

Christy gave him a small smile as a thank you for changing to subject.

"Well I think Tyler should go to my parent's and give them an explanation.. or an apology." Ellie walked forward and took the cup of coffee from Tyler's hands. He watched her take a small sip, she shot him a swift smile.

Christy was looking between them with amusement, "The sexual tension between you two is thick enough to cut with a knife."

Tyler sighed, "And nothing happened with you and Josh?"

Christy leaned forward and taunted him, "I'm positive you and Ellie slept in the same bed."

He looked away and she laughed, "What are we doing today?"

Josh spoke up, "I agree with Ellie, you should go apologize to her parents."

Tyler gave him a look, "Do I have to go alone?"

Ellie looked between the two men, "We can all go, I guess. I think my father will want to question you two before approving of us going on tour with you."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I bet Josh will be the favorite, he always is."

She smiled, "I wonder why.."

"Fine." He took his coffee back and set it on the table, daring her to touch it again.

She glared at him, "Where can I get ready?"

Josh shrugged, "I'll show you."

She picked out one of Tyler's shirts off the rack. She picked up Tyler's coffee again, gaining her a glare from him. She stuck her tongue out at him, following Josh out the door.

They walked for a minute before Josh said, "You really like him don't you?"

She frowned, "He's stubborn."

"Like you."

"I am NOT stubborn."

"You proved my point right there.. What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Then what were you two talking about?"

"Tyler will tell you when he's ready."

"And he told you? A person he's barely met?"

"He didn't tell me.. I found out."

Josh was silent after that, stopping in front of yet another door. She didn't hesitate, going into the room. She closed the door behind her.

She looked around. It was a basic bathroom, a shower in the corner. With a glance at the door, she turned on the shower. She undressed while waiting for the water to get warm. Once it was warm enough, she stepped inside. The water was refreshing. Once she knew, more like hoped, Josh was gone, she began to quietly sing Isle Of Flightless Birds. The lyrics rolled easily off her tongue.

Her shower was quick, she got dressed and quickly tied her hair back up. She froze when she heard a voice through the walls, someone singing. She knew it wasn't Christy or Tyler so she guessed it was Josh. She listened closely. He hit the notes perfectly, she realized it was the song Hey Jude by the Beatles.

She opened the door quietly so that he wouldn't hear. She looked down the hall, he wasn't there. He was probably in one of the rooms. She listened carefully and found out he was in the room next to the one she had just come out of. She put her hand on the doornob but quickly pulled it away, she couldn't just barge in on him.

She leaned on the wall next to the door, her eyes on the door. She decided against opening it, pushing off the wall and walking back to the changing room. She would've never been prepare for what she saw when she opened the door. Tyler and Christy were in mid kiss. She felt her heart shatter for the second time in two days.

Christy didn't make any effort to move away, continuing to kiss him. Ellie kept a straight face, closing the door again instead of saying anything. She refused to break down, even though her body went against her wishes anyway. Was it that nobody wanted her?

Josh found her huddled up in front of the door, waiting for Tyler and Christy to be finished. He stopped for a second when he saw her eyes filled with tears, then continued towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

She buried her face in his neck, "I walked in on them kissing.. they didn't even stop."

He lightly kissed her cheek, "Why don't we do the same? Make them regret it?"

"How?"

His voice dropped to a whisper so that only she could hear, "We pretend to be dating.. make them jealous."

She stepped away from him, looking slightly more calmed, "You know what'd be great?" She said it loud so that it could be heard through the door, "Why don't we announce to my parents that we're dating? I know it's soon but we'll be on tour.."

He nodded, "It'd be perfect. Wanna get Tyler and.. it's Christy isn't it?"

She smiled and opened the door, Tyler and Christy nearly fell to the floor. She smirked at the fact that the two had been ease dropping.

Tyler looked a her, "You guys are dating?"

She shrugged, "Once I told him that you two are together, he asked me out."

Christy frowned, "Prove it then."

Ellie leaned and gave Josh a light and quick kiss.

Tyler scoffed, "You're lying."

She stood a little straighter, "You want me to really prove it?"

He looked as if he still didn't believe it.

She turned and grabbed Josh's collar, smashing her lips to his. He kissed her back, playing along. The kiss seemed over too soon, she turned back to Tyler.

He looked disgusted to say the least, "I didn't ask for a full out make-out session, geez."

She rolled her eyes, "The other kiss didn't seem to do it for you.."

Christy scoffed, "Can we just go?"

******************************************

She didn't hesitate before knocking. She was greeted by her father, his eyes sweeping over the unlikely group, "Hello Ellie. Brought your friends I see."

She sighed, "Dad, i'm sorry. Just.. please don't hold a grudge on them, they didn't do anything."

Her dad's eyes met Tyler's momentarily, "Very well, come in." He stepped to the side, giving them room to pass.

They went inside, first Ellie, then Josh, then Christy, and lastly Tyler. Josh held her hand gently, although she could tell how nervous he was. Fake or not, it was always nerve racking to meet someone's parents.

Her dad's gaze was on their hands, "So.. what's going on?"

She looked at Josh, "This is Josh, my um.. boyfriend. And you've already met Tyler."

Her father's eyes widened, "Boyfriend? Didn't you just meet them? And what about.." He trailed off, looking at Tyler.

Her mother entered, "Oh, hi! Who are they?"

Ellie sighed, "My boyfriend and Tyler, i've already made introductions."

"No need to be rude, Ellie. She was simply asking a question." Tyler looked all-too amused.

"Oh, shut up! Like i'm any worse than you," She snapped back.

He leaned forward slightly, "You're WAY worse."

He knew exactly how to irritate her.

Josh spoke, "Just stop arguing, can't you two just get along?"

She glared at Tyler, "I refuse to get along with anything of the likes of him."

Tyler sighed, "Fine. I won't retaliate."

Her parents had been watching the whole exchange.

Her father cleared his throat, "What was it you said about a tour?.. Over the phone?"

Before anyone could say anything, Christy held out her phone to him, "Just watch, it'll explain everything."

They could hear Tyler talking and then the crowd going crazy. They could hear Ellie's footsteps as she walked up to the stage, the crowd now silently watching her. They could hear her and Tyler's conversation and then the music begin to start. Her father smirked proudly as she began to sing, her voice perfect along with Tyler's. The song ended. She could hear the crowd's cheers and then Tyler say 'Okay i've _got_ to have you at more of my shows.' The video ended, leaving them in silence.

Her father looked at Tyler for answers, "So she's going on tour with you so that she can sing with you at your shows?"

Tyler nodded, "That pretty much summarized it all."

****************************************************************

As soon as they arrived at the changing room, she collapsed on the couch. They had stayed at her parents for longer than they had planned too, her father asking tons of questions. They succeeded and her parents approved of the tour, they didn't seem to mind that she was dating Josh either.

Josh sat down next to her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close, "Wanna go to bed?"

She shook her head, "You go ahead, I'll join you soon."

Josh gave her a quick kiss and then left, leaving the three of them alone.

Christy yawned, "I might as well go to bed as well. You coming?"

He frowned slightly, "I think i'm going to stay up for a little bit okay?"

Christy leaned closed to him, "You wouldn't cheat on me would you?" She gave him a small pout. Ellie had to resist rolling her eyes.

He gave her a light kiss, "Nah, i'm just gonna watch a movie."

She smiled, "Goodnight."

He have her a small smirk, "Goodnight."

Christy turned and left, the two of them were alone now.

Ellie looked at him, "She's going to find out that you have nightmares eventually."

He sat next to her, turning on the TV, "I'm not worried about that, I just want to watch a movie like I said."

She smiled playfully at him, "I can tell you were totally jealous of me and Josh."

He smirked, "I think.. you're full of yourself."

"Am I?"

"You are."

He picked out a horror movie and turned it on, "Are you going to get scared?"

She leaned on him teasingly, "Why would I be scared? I have THE Tyler Joseph with me."

She turned her attention to the movie. Without even knowing it, she was very slowly scooting towards him as the suspense grew in the horror movie.

Eventually he just sighed, putting an arm around her and pulling her completely to his side, "You're such a baby."

She cuddled up at his side and they continued to watch as the suspense rose.

 

* * *

 

She opened her eyes for a second and then closed them again, realizing that Tyler probably wasn't going to have a nightmare that night. She felt strangely protective over him, as if it was her responsibility to wake him. She drifted back to sleep, her worries over him still fresh in her mind.

 


End file.
